The present invention refers to a hose cartridge for a peristaltic pump equipped with a roller wheel and means for attaching the hose cartridge. The hose cartridge comprises a cartridge housing provided with a lateral recess. The recess is adapted to receive the roller wheel of the peristaltic pump when the hose cartridge is attached to the peristaltic pump. The cartridge housing is provided with means cooperating with the means for attaching the hose cartridge provided on the peristaltic pump.
By means of such a hose cartridge, it is to be ensured that a hose section containing the medium to be conveyed can be attached to the peristaltic pump easily and quickly. Since such hose cartridges are basically known in the prior art, in the following, only the characteristics of the hose cartridge are discussed that are relevant or related to the present invention.
In order to be in a position to fix the hose or hose section to a hose cartridge quickly, easily and with a defined bias, embodiments of hoses are known that are provided with two so-called stoppers. The distance between these two stoppers is standardized to a great extent and usually amounts to about 140 mm. Generally, it is not a problem to attach such a hose or hose section to a hose cartridge known in the prior art because those hose cartridges usually are of such a physically large dimension that the hose section can be attached to the cartridge with one stopper at one end of the cartridge and the other stopper at the other end of the cartridge.